


Skirmish in the stacks

by valancyjane74



Series: Five Years Later (post quinquennium) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flashbacks, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Short One Shot, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancyjane74/pseuds/valancyjane74
Summary: A little (flashback) drabble from Hermione's POV, written for the FB Strictly Dramione #FanArtFriday challenge.Ties in with current WiP.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Five Years Later (post quinquennium) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821316
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Skirmish in the stacks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nusquam aliud est vertere (Nowhere else to turn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994118) by [valancyjane74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancyjane74/pseuds/valancyjane74). 



I smell him before I see him - that unique blend of astringent pine, citrus and something… _spicy_. The hint of apple-scented breath as he crowds into my back confirms who stands behind me.

Draco Malfoy. In the library, with a bone to pick. His elegant alabaster hand casually grips the shelf above my head.

Torn between leaning back or pressing forward, I choose option number three, twirling to face him: my bellicose glower already fixed and deepening.

“Bugger off, you inbred wanker,” I hiss. He’s already called me ‘Mudblood’ twice today. _Dishing out some of his own medicine is totally defensible_ , I tell my disapproving conscience.

Draco’s eyes widen a fraction as he taunts, “Such a filthy little mouth.” His eyes are drawn to my finely trembling lips. He pushes closer; a sheaf of parchment couldn’t slip between our chests. My traitorous heart thuds like a jogging troll.

“What do you want?” My intended growl is too breathy, needy… vulnerable.

For a stroke-inducing moment, I hear Draco reply, “You…” but then my foolish brain processes the rest.

“Your book, Granger,” he nods at the thick green tome in my hands.

A saucy smirk spreads across my face like a bonfire. Relieved and emboldened by his mistake, I stretch on tippy toes, until my chocolate eyes are almost level with Draco’s heather grey ones.

“How remiss of me, keeping this valuable resource material all to myself,” I purr, loving the brief flit of confusion over his archangelic face. His eyes narrow in suspicion.

“Enjoy your studies, Malfoy,” and I slap the book sharply against Draco’s leanly muscled torso. His Seeker reflexes catch it automatically as I beat a hasty retreat, giggling to myself.

 _I hope he appreciates_ 'Managing your Menstruation: A Witch’s Guide to Womanhood' _as much as I did._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. I do not claim any ownership over those characters or the world of Harry Potter. This story is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.


End file.
